This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art. Accessory covers are provided for portable devices such as mobile phones for protection against mechanical loading, humidity and also for personalization. There are also smart covers that comprise electric circuitries and possibly further user controls for expanding capabilities of mobile phones.
Mobile phones have developed towards earlier computers so that the processing and memory capabilities have enhanced, while the overall size is still somewhat limited by the need to maintain portability. Modern smart phones are also increasingly often equipped with a large touch display that is used to present information and take user input. While various carry-on pouches were provided for earlier keypad equipped mobile phones with a transparent plastics window for seeing through the display and using the keys through the window, the modern mobile phones are more often padded only by their rear and sides with a silicon cover. Any keys located on the edges of the phones are then used through respective openings in the silicon cover or be pressing through a wall of the silicon cover, whereas the touch screen is readily exposed and available to the user.